


The Secrets Hidden Within Dreams

by Itsuka_Sudo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsuka_Sudo/pseuds/Itsuka_Sudo
Summary: We cannot always get what we want, Kakashi knows that. He didn't exactly want a time mirroring his old, but at least he would have known what he was working with. Apparently, that too, is too much mercy for the universe.Or: Kakashi expects a prodigy, a fangirl and an deadlast. He expects a team like his old Team 7. Everything was pointing to it. At least, until one of them proves him completly wrong.Title and summary are works in progress.
Kudos: 3





	The Secrets Hidden Within Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly came up with the idea, so please don't expect frequent posting.  
> If you find some grammatical or story-line flaws, please let me know. I might change them or keep them, if they're intentional for later plot.  
> Comments are appreciated, though they most likely won't make me post any faster (so save your strength).  
> Lastly, I am terrible at tagging. Character tags will be added as the story progresses, but other than that, I am unsure of what tags to add, so any suggestions would be appreciated (same with title).

Kakashi was already three hours late.

He should get to the brats soon.

But he really didn’t want to.

The team was destined for failure, he could already see it. The avenger: uncooperative, cannot see anything or anyone around himself, too concentrated on his revenge. The fangirl: too enthralled in her crush, willing to abandon her closest friend for her own gain, weak, unprepared for the reality of shinobi life. The deadlast: unconcentrated, outcast, isolated, apparently not interested in anyone or anything around. And him, the failure: friend-killer, cold-blooded, everyone close to him dies.

Letting them fail now, sending them back to the Academy or taking the chance of becoming ninja away would be a mercy. One that he cannot grant. The civilian council (and Danzo) would never let him fail the Uchiha. The Hokage and the ninja council would never let him fail the Jinchuuriki (God knows how many people criticized Umino for failing the girl three times, Kakashi still wonders if he let the pressure get to him to let her pass after stealing the Scroll of Sealing). And, since the whole team has to pass, no mercy for the civilian girl either. Kakashi almost feels sorry for them. But he has his orders and has to follow them. He may be a good Jounin, but even he doesn’t get THAT much lenience.

Better get going.

Maybe in an hour or two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kakashi stands there and observes. He honestly expected something. The brats were bound to get bored after hours of waiting. He thought one of them (most likely not the avenger) would try to get back at him, maybe chalk eraser stuck in the door to drop on him when he came in. But nothing. The kids just sit there, staring. It’s kind of disconcerting.

“YOU’RE LATE!” The fangirl screams. The avenger just sits there, brooding. The deadlast lays on a desk, is she- is she sleeping? That’s a first. Plus sleeping through the fangirl’s banshee-like shriek is an accomplishment. Or not. In this line of work light sleepers live longer.

“My first impression...” Kakashi starts. What should he say? They’re what he expected, yet he feels kind of cheated. Where is that feeling coming from? Still, he should continue, “you’re boring. Meet me on the roof in five minutes. And someone wake up the blondie.” With that he drops some leaves and shunshines away.

He spends the five minutes staring at his book, making it look like he’s reading, but he’s instead analyzing his meeting with his new students. They were all what he’d expected. They kind of remind him of his own team: the cool kid (Sasuke/himself), the girl fangirling over the cool kid (Sakura/Rin), and... well ok, the Jinchuuriki doesn’t seem anything like Obito, so far she’s more like a Nara than anything else. But from what he could see she looks a lot like Minato-sensei, ~~makes sense being his daughter and all~~.

He gets interrupted when the brats arrive. Had it been five minutes already? No matter.

Uchiha arrives first, with his loyal fandog in tow. They sit down on nearby benches, the avenger taking center and his loyal puppy on his right. But that’s only two.

“Good, you’re on time. Now,” he pauses. How should he do this, intimidating or casual? Hmm, decisions, decisions. No need to push them to teamwork, first he needs to see the baseline. Casual it is. “Where’s blondie?”

That gets a reaction. The fangirl becomes jittery, trying to explain herself. The avenger beats her to it. “She was asleep, so I left her,” he says, no remorse or compassion. Not unexpected. The fangirl nods her head, agreeing.

So, no teamwork whatsoever.

Kakashi lets out a sigh, guess he’ll have to go get the Jinchuuriki himself.

He gets up from where he’s sitting on the railing, when the door opens. The Jinchuuriki comes through it and sits on the benches, as far away from the avenger and fangirl as physically possible.

So she was awake. If she was truly asleep she might have woken herself up, but wouldn’t’ve known to come to the roof. The other two already made it clear that they hadn’t told her. Yet she didn’t react to anything that had happened in the classroom and her team mates obviously hadn’t noticed either. She even came after them, keeping them in the dark the whole time. Likely on purpose. But why? Did she want to make them look bad, or only didn’t want to have to go with them? Did she want to see what would happen (like Kakashi), how they would react? Or was this about him? Was she observing him? Observing, how he would react?

Later. Now he has Genin to take care of.

So, he sits back down on the railing and smiles.

“Well, now that we’re all here,” he glanced at the Jinchuuriki, who seems to have started spacing out, “let’s begin with some introductions!”

The effect is immediate: the Uchiha’s frown deepens, fangirl looks confused and the Jinchuuriki continues staring into the space.

He smiles again. “Just something simple: names, likes, dislikes, dreams for future, hobbies.”

The kids stay quiet until the fangirl lets out, “Why don’t you start? You look really suspicious.”

So far, she’s the most talkative, not that that’s hard, the avenger said one sentence and the Jinchuuriki hasn’t said anything. Still, could be used as negotiator with clients, especially with her civilian background. Though speaking her mind too much is dangerous.

“Oh, me?” Kakashi questions. “My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes or dislikes. Dreams for future.... Well, I have lots of hobbies.”

“So, all we learned... was his name?” The fangirl mumbled.

As a civilian raised, it’s not unexpected that she hadn’t heard of him. Still, he gave them his name, that should be enough for them to question other people or simply go to the library and find out more about him. Honestly, they could have done their research going off of his distinctive looks alone. How come one of the top academy graduates doesn’t realize that? It’s true that he himself doesn’t remember what he learned from Academy and what he got from Minato-sensei, but surely these are basics.

Kakashi pretended to not hear. “Now, it’s your turn, from the left,” he said, motioning to the fangirl.

“I’m Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is... Well... The person I like is... Umm... Should I say my dreams for the future...? Oh my! The thing I dislike... is Naruto! My hobby is...” All through the ‘introduction’ she kept staring at the avenger (who ignored her) and blushing. The Jinchuuriki didn’t even blink at the yell of her name, she just kept staring at the sky.

Kakashi sight. “Next.”

“My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things are dislike, but I don’t really like anything. And... I don’t want to use the word ‘dream’ but... I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and... To kill a certain man.” That introduction got a reaction from both of the avenger’s teammates. A soft “Cool” from the fangirl and a snort from the Jinchuuriki. The avenger suddenly sprung on to his feet and pulled out a kunai, facing the Jinchuuriki.

Kakashi sat back. If it came down to it, he would protect ~~Minato-sensei’s and Kushina-san’s daughter his sister~~ the villages Jinchuuriki, but for now he’d wait and see.

The Uchiha snarled. “What?! Do you have something to say to me? Huh, deadlast!” The Jinchuuriki, who was still staring off into the space, despite having a live kunai pointed towards her, turned to him. Her face was blank, like nothing happening interested or even involved her in the least.

“Yeah! Apologize to Sasuke-kun!” Yelled out the fangirl, who... was apparently still there. Kakashi had honestly forgotten that she existed for a moment.

The Jinchuuriki’s gaze changed targets, going to the fangirl for a moment, before returning to the avenger. She smirked. “What? Am I not allowed to make any sounds in your presence, oh Great Uchiha-sama?”

That riled the boy up again. “Shut up, loser! You were laughing at my ambition! Just because you are useless and will never be good enough for anything doesn’t mean that all of us are destined for failure!” While shouting he inched closer to the Jinchuuriki, putting Kakashi on slight alert. Though the girl still didn’t move.

Actually, despite the insults, the Jinchuuriki didn’t react in any way, just sitting there with a smirk. Then she sighs and her face returned to an expression that would best be labeled as ‘Default Nara’.

“See here, emo duckling,” the Jinchuuriki sounded tired and her demeanor made it seem as if she was talking with a child. There was also a squeak from the fangirl about the nickname, but who was even listening to her anymore? “Not everything revolves around you, for you know- for all ANY of you know, I could have been remembering a joke or a funny situation, yet you decided to take that personally. But that may be just you projecting your inner fears and insecurities, who knows.”

“You!” The Uchiha yelled out and jumped at the Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki didn’t so much as blink, before she surprisingly swiftly rose, dodged and using the avengers’ own momentum threw the boy on the ground. Then she stood there for a moment, seemingly contemplating something, before sitting on the avengers’ back, effectively keeping the boy down.

That seemed to spark some protective rage in the fangirl. She stood up, going towards her two teammates, fist up. Then Kakashi lay a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks, despite not putting any strength into his grip. Civilians.

He smiled again. “Now Sakura-chan, your team mate just reacted to being attacked, no need to get at her as well. Now, could you introduce yourself blondie? And please get off Sasuke-kun’s back.”

The fangirl sat down immediately, but the Jinchuuriki just stared. Apparently satisfied on her new squirming seat. “My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Both my likes and dislikes are few and far between, I generally simply don’t care. My dream... Nothing comes to mind. As for hobbies... Sleeping? Or not. More like, I enjoy what I experience when asleep.”

Hm, did she purposely imitate my vague answers or is she really that secretive. Or uninterested. ~~Quite weird considering her parents.~~

“What’s with that!” Shrieked the fangirl. The girl has to stop that or Kakashi will go deaf soon.

“What’s with what, candy floss? Do try to be more clear,” the Jinchuuriki replied.

“She means what’s with the vague explanation, deadlast!” Yelled the Uchiha. And really what is it with these two and yelling. Do kids do that a lot?

The Jinchuuriki rose from her seat. “See here, emo duckling, candy floss,” she said calmly, walking to sit on the railing where Kakashi previously sat, wearing a mixture of ‘Totally-Done-With-This-Shit Nara’ and ‘I-Need-A-Drink Nara’ expressions. “Neither of you seemed to have much care when Hatake-san did the same thing or when you two did. I mean Hatake-san only told us his name, candy floss said that she hates me, and emo duckling wants to have sex with many girls and kill his older brother, apparently in this order of importance.” With that the Jinchuuriki went back to staring at the sky. And really, could she try to be more like a Nara, lazy, bored, cloud watching, so far, they all point to a Nara more than anyone else. Kakashi would even suspect an impersonation, but the avenger and fangirl, while angry, don’t seem to find her behavior odd, so she’s normally like that.

Since the conversation wasn’t moving anymore, Kakashi had to do something about it himself. So, he smiled. He was doing that a lot today. Hopefully, that won’t become permanent, acting a bit is one thing but trying to pull such a thing off permanently could really crack the leftovers of his sanity. Anyway. He smiled and spoke:

“Well, that’s enough of that. We’ll start our ninja duties tomorrow,” he paused and when no one interrupted (fangirl looking lost, avenger seething and the Jinchuuriki staring at the sky) he continued. “Tomorrow we’ll do a survival training. You’ll have me as an opponent! Additionally,” here he turned a bit more serious, “this will be a test if you can become real ninja. Out of the 27 graduates only about 9 will pass, those that don’t will be returned to the ninja academy.”

“WHAT!” Yelled, you guessed it, the fangirl! If Kakashi hadn’t heard her ‘introduction’, he would seriously doubt that the girl could speak at normal frequencies. “You can’t do that to us! We already passed the academy exam!”

Kakashi turned to her. “That was to weed out the absolutely hopeless, you lot have a chance of becoming Genin, but whether you do or don’t, it all depends on me. So, come to training ground 13 tomorrow at 5. Oh, and don’t eat anything, or you’ll barf.”

He shunshined into the crown of a nearby tree. Best see how the brats act without him there, not that his presence seemed to make them anymore docile. The avenger moved first. Walking up to the Jinchuuriki he yelled out some more insults but, seeing as the Jinchuuriki didn’t react in the least, he quickly stormed off, fangirl following close behind. But Kakashi stayed because no matter what the council or academy teachers claimed, the most intresting student was still on the rooftop. So, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Until the sun started to set. Was the Jinchuuriki planning to spend her night here?

“Once, long, long time ago there were two brothers.” The Jinchuuriki suddenly spoke, but otherwise hadn’t moved. “They loved each other greatly, but they were two vastly different people. The older brother was extremely talented, he could succeed almost immediately and seemingly effortlessly, he even created numerous new jutsu. The younger brother though, was often called failure. What the older brother could do instantly, the younger brother needed days, weeks, months to complete. Their names were Indra and Ashura.

And there lies the root of Sasuke’s problem. He is used to being the Indra. He certainly puts in the effort, but he is still above average compared to the rest. Unfortunately for him, outside of that little group he IS painfully average. He is a ‘genius’ but the type that you find one of in every age group of every village. Itachi, on the other hand, is a ‘genius’ that only appears once every couple of generations. Out of the two of them, Itachi is Indra and Sasuke is Ashura.

But hard work wasn’t all Ashura had. Indra certainly also worked hard, so only pushing his limits would not allow Ashura to best his brother. What helped were friends, allies, family. All the people who helped Ashura see things from different perspectives, develop different skills, and helped through his hardships. All the people and things that Indra rejected.”

The Jinchuuriki got up and headed to the door.

“So, just like Ashura couldn’t defeat Indra alone, Sasuke cannot defeat Itachi alone. Yet he rejects everyone that comes his way and openly scoffs on friendship and teamwork.”

As she passed through the exit her last words were heard:

“That is why Sasuke will never beat Itachi.”

Kakashi just stared. So, the Jinchuuriki is completely unbothered by anyone and anything, can apparently sense Kakashi (even if he wasn’t trying to mask his chakra much) and randomly decided to tell him why the avenger was destined to fail, through a story that Kakashi had never heard of. At least he hopes it’s a story, if that was real, the implications of no one knowing would be tremendous. Tremendously terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly came up with the idea, so please don't expect frequent posting.  
> If you find some grammatical or story-line flaws, please let me know. I might change them or keep them, if they're intentional for later plot.  
> Comments are appreciated, though they most likely won't make me post any faster (so save your strength).  
> Lastly, I am terrible at tagging. Character tags will be added as the story progresses, but other than that, I am unsure of what tags to add, so any suggestions would be appreciated (same with title).


End file.
